


Strawberry

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Reader, Coming of Age, Dating, F/M, High School, High School Hijinks, Prom, Reader-Insert, Reader-freeform, Sweet, magic trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: This is a story taking place in high school and beyond of Arthur, Lukas, Vladimir, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who all have the biggest crush on the chubby beauty; you. In the end you fall in love with the fun loving Romanian.
Relationships: Romania (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

You stared shocked at your friends, Tino, Berwald, and Feliks. You didn't move and it had Feliks waving his hand in front of your face while Tino poked your shoulder slightly, you didn't move until Berwald reached over and rubbed your head messing up your (hair color) locks.

“Y'u alr'ght?” He asked in his normal monotone, “Th's 's n't a b'd th'ng (N'me).” That snapped you out of it.

Now thinking again, causing the boys to be relieved, you shake your head. “You guys must be seeing things, there is no way that they like me.” You say shaking your head, they were some of the cutest guys in the entire school, the chances of even one of them liking you was slim. Plus the fact that they were friends, the Bad Touch Trio and the Magic Trio, any of them liking you was strange to you. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were not really a girlfriend type of guy and it was known that you were a relationship type of girl and would not fall into the trap of the three. 

Not to say that they set those traps, they didn't string girls along. They made it clear that they were doing things just for fun and casual it was the girls that thought that they could be the one that they couldn't live without and got angry when it didn’t work. 

The Magic Trio was different in that they all stayed to themselves, Lukas being the one most he rarely showed any emotion (except for annoyance when Matthis was around), Arthur was in the habit of getting very angry and didn't get close to many people, and Vladimir was happy-go-lucky and flirty he never really let it go too much and there was just something off about it to you. You had the feeling that there was more to him than his friendly exterior.

“Trust me they do, they shoot down anyone who asks them to the prom.” Tino points out with a smile as you raise an eyebrow.

“Prom? Prom's months away.” You pointed out as Feliks looked at you shocked.

“Aren't you already, like, planning?!” He asked shocked at you and continued as you shook your head. “But, like, (Name) you have to get your dress soon or all the good ones will be gone!” He called shocked as you stood and started to walk away yelling a quick 'bye' and Feliks followed talking about the prom while Tino giggled and Berwald put his arm around him, you were going to buy a dress for prom by the end of the month the lovers were certain.

The school uniform was pretty simple, a white button up, black tie and navy jacket with the swirly floral pattern of the school over the left breast. Girls wore black knee length skirts, or mini skirts while boys wore black slacks or shorts, Feliks was wearing the skirt today as well. You wore some (favorite color) socks with black Mary Janes.

As you were walking with Feliks annoying you about the dress, both the Bad Touch Trio and Magic Trio were there but they pretend not to be listening to you talking with the Polish boy. “(Name), why won't you buy a dress?”

“There so expensive Feliks, to buy a dress for one night? I'd rather spend it on things I like.” You said sighing as Feliks thought for a moment before smiling.

“But (Name) you know everyone should have at least one formal outfit. Plus you love masquerades!” He added with a giggle as the six boys listened even more.

“No one has masquerades anymore. Don't tease me.” 

“We'll how about I throw some masquerade parties? Will you then? We'll go shopping and find the perfect dress!” Feliks said happily as you realized resistance was futile.

“Fine, but if I don't have a date for prom I'm not going, especially since you will be hosting masquerades.” You said with a smirk and Feliks started to protest until he realized that who was in the hallway and were probably listening. He knew for a fact the six all liked the (brunette/blonde/ginger etc) beauty.

“Okay, fine, besides by the time we find you a dress no guy can resit you! Maybe we'll even get one that will show some skin!” He added as you blushed bright red.

“FELIKS!” You yelled looking aghast.

“Come on, sleeveless is so in right now.” He said happily, “whoever is going I hope they put their bid in early, so I can make sure how to put your makeup!”

“Come on Feliks, I don't want anyone seeing my fat!” You said as Feliks looked aghast as two pairs of green, two of red, one of blue and one of violet all widened to hear the object of all their affection put herself down like this.

“You are not fat!” Feliks yelled holding onto you by your arms, “if anything you are slightly chubby and it looks good on you! You've got curves!” He said gripping your waist slightly to emphasize said curves under your shirt. Something that the six boys had a mixture of appreciation of seeing it and jealousy of the Polish boy touching you. “Skinny looks nice to but you look great with curves! You know how good you look in corsets!”

“YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!” You yelled pulling away from Feliks wrapping your arms around your torso.

“Like, don't yell” Feliks said before smirking his sharp eyes seeing the boys all looking extremely interested right now. “Speaking of, which one is it today? Is it a flag one? The Union Jack? The Romanian? The Norwegian? Prussian? French? Spanish? Or is it just a color?” You were now blushing extremely red and looked away.

“I'm not answering that.” You growled looking away as Feliks laughed.

“Well knowing how many students from different countries” the Polish boy pointed out, “you can wear the corset to match the flag of the country they're from.” You glared at him your (eye color) orbs spearing him with complete anger. “Fine, fine, like, I'll stop if you agree to go shopping with me. We'll pick dresses together.”

“You know if were going to do this early I can just get a normal dress and do alterations. We could have a 'girls' day.” You giggled adding the inside joke since Feliks had no problem cross-dressing and Tino looked like a girl from the back along with Berwald calling him 'M' w'fe'. “We can do alterations, paint our nails, do each others' hair, have a spa night and watch some movies.” 

“Thad does, like, sound awesome!” Feliks said happily as Gilbert jumped at the sound of the word 'awesome'. 

“Kesesesesese~ Now what is awesome?” The Magic Trio's eyes winded as they moved foreword to protect you from the Bad Touch Trio.

“I'm trying to get (Name) to tell me what color her corset is!” Feliks answered with a giggle as you looked at him horrified cherry red taking over your (skin color) cheeks. 

“Ohonhonhon~this is interesting, non? (no?)” Francis asked as Arthur jumped foreword and started strangling him.

“You bloody frog! Can't you see the poor girl's embarrassed? Leave her alone!” Arthur growled out shaking him as Francis tried to strangle him back. You watched shocked and blushing a lighter pink, Arthur usually was hard to be around but this was incredibly gentlemanly. Which did make you swoon a bit.

You suddenly jumped slightly as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your plump waist. “Sorry about them princseta (princess) they don't know how to treat a cutie. Are you okay draga? (Sweetheart/dear/darling/etc?)” You turned to look into the pair of ruby eyes surrounded by pale skin and framed by strawberry blonde hair.

“I...I'm fine.” You answer blushing slightly as you squirmed out of his arms, acutely aware of the fact Feliks made it more than loud enough you were wearing a corset and he could feel said corset through your shirt. All of Feliks curiosity it was a solid (f/c) with the threads being (color that is a lighter shade of your favorite color).

“Careful Vlad,” Lukas spoke not showing much emotion, “don't invade her personal space until she gives you permission to.” He gently reproached his emotional friend. This caused Vladimir to look at you with his large eyes, they were filled with tears as he gave you the perfect puppy dog pout.

“I'm sorry Name-y! I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable!” Vlad said apologizing and even if you were mad you couldn’t stay it.

“It's fine, really.” You assured gently, “you just surprised me.” 

“Don't scare de awesome frau (girl).” Gilbert said putting his arm around your shoulder, you would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that he screamed it in your ear.

“You stupid albino! Your just as bad as the stupid Dane!” Lukas growled gripping Gilbert's tie and strangling him, you watching silently.

“Don't pay attention to them Chica (girl).” Antonio said putting his arm over your shoulder, “they'll be fine~” his warm green eyes could get any girl to melt but not you, a combination of your belief he didn't like you like that and your knowledge of his and the rest of his trio's playboy antics. 

“Okay,” you shrugged off his arm walking off, “bye guys, I've got to get to class.” You said walking away finalizing your plans with Feliks. 

Vladimir looked at Antonio and the Spaniard looked at the scary boy from Romania. “You want the bela draga (beautiful darling) don't you?” 

“Si.” Antonio answered honestly frankly scared but he wasn't about to hide his feelings for you, he had no shame in them however Vladimir just smirked slightly his little top hat's ribbons pushing into his magenta eyes.

“I see,” he hummed, “I do to, as does our friends. They do the saying that all is fair in love and war, as long as mon (my) strawberry is happy I am, my friends will stay through this, will yours?” He hummed going to gather his quieter friends. When the three admitted that they all liked Name they decided if she chose one and not the other two they wouldn't let it ruin their friendship as long as you were happy.

That weekend you went shopping with Feliks, you bought a floor-length black skirt and matching skirt that looked like a dress, you would do alterations later. Feliks bought himself a short, frilly, spaghetti strapped pink dress.

This coming prom would change your life. Not that you knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the begin for my Bad Touch Trio x Chubby!Reader x Magic Trio. I always hate when reading a love triangle when you have no choice in who is chosen. So this will kind of be like nine stories in one, you can choose France, Prussia, Spain, England, Norway, Romania, the whole Bad Touch Trio, the whole Magic Trio, or all six of them. To make this simple each of the nine scenarios will have an object associated with it, it will be labeled from now on: Love Triangle (whichever object) ch #. France will be a rose, Prussia a sparrow, Spain a tomato, England a tea cup, Romania a strawberry, Norway a book, the entire Bad Touch Trio will be alcohol, the Magic Trio will be a wand, while if you want to have a harem with all six will be keys.
> 
> Also I am not nearly good enough at this to do accents, I will slip them in every now and then but I rely more on the reader's imagination. Also so you know not counting the prologue (which is for all nine of them) each one has twenty chapters. So that will be 180 chapters not counting this one.


	2. Friendly

You smiled as you walked out of your class with Berwald. You were heading to your locker for lunch as you were opening said locker you felt a pair of hands grip your shoulders, you don't think anything of it since you think it's Berwald. However you let out a gasp as the hands pull you into a chest and the arms wrap around you, the hands covered by gloves. You start to struggle out as a giggle reaches your ears.

“Relax draga~ (darling~)” you turn to look into blood red eyes. You stayed frozen for a moment before you saw the friendly face of Vladimir. You relaxed slightly.

“Please don't do that.” You said squirming out of his hold as he raised a red eyebrow.

“Why not?” He asked as you pulled out your lunchbox, it's a normal blood red lunchbox with black that is sewed in spelling out your name with a heart before your name and a strawberry on the end of your name.

“I don't take well to sudden physical contact, just let me know you are here.” You said as he looked at you curious as you turned to see Berwald and waved to him.

“Why not?” Vladimir asked, he was used to Arthur and Lukas, Lukas hated being touched by him period-though depending on others he wouldn't mind being touched-and Arthur was a bit of a flip of a coin as far as if he could give him a hug. 

“I just don't like being touched if I don't know who you are.” You explained walking foreword to Berwald who had his own lunch bag that was just a brown paper bag. You waved goodbye to him and as you turned away his bloody eyes widened.

“Wait, Name!” He yelled as you turned curiously and Berwald looked curiously not that he showed any expression. “I was wondering if....you'd have lunch with me, draga? (honey?)” He asked as you bit your lip looking back at Berwald who let the gentlest, slightest smile that neither Vladimir nor you saw because it was so small and because of his tall structure.

“'o 'he'd N'me, 'll t'll th' 'th'rs.” Berwald explained with a nod and walked away as you bit your lip now unable to choose. It wasn't that you didn't like Vladimir you just didn't know him that well, oh well. What could a single lunch spent together at high school hurt?

“Now isn't this nice, Name?” Vladimir asked as he placed one of your arms in the crook of his elbow as the two of you walked but you blinked in surprise as he led you outside.

“Vlad, where are we going?” You asked as he smiled happily at you leading you to the side.

“There's a nice spot to eat out here, I thought it'd be nicer than the stuffy, loud cafeteria.” He answered before his eyes got wide, “I'm sorry draga, (sweetie,) I forgot your not a part of our club, we always eat outside if we can, did you want to eat inside?” He asked blushing a pink that complemented his eyes and hair as you smiled gently.

“No, it's okay, it's nice out today.” You answered as he smiled again showing his little fang. He started heading over to a big tree that shaded the soft grass that you two sat on. “So why did you want to have lunch with me today?” You asked curiously as he smiled happily.

“I've had my eyes on you for awhile, beautiful.” You blushed freezing up at the last word, “I want to get to know you; if your half as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside then you are someone I want you in my life.” He said as you blushed looking away practically swooning. If you knew him better yu'd hug him.

“Uh...okay.” You said pulling out some strawberries.

“Strawberries!” Vladimir said happily with a smile as you held out some for him.

“Yeah, here, help yourself.” You said as he happily ate the strawberries his eyes closed in absolute bliss.

“These are delicious! Where are they from?” He asked as you chewed on one of the sweet fruit.

“I grew them in my garden,” you pointed out as his eyes grew wide like he just saw candy-land. “If you want I can bring extra and give you each day.” You added as he nodded excitedly and you giggled at how cute he was.

He thought you were cute to, then he watched as you lick the strawberry juice from your lips and thought that your lips probably tasted like strawberries which made him blush as red as said strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have the lunch be the mixture of potatoes and cheese-which is the only Romanian dish I know-but I decided however to have them share strawberries.


	3. Flirting

You nibbled on your lower lip as you read the Dracula novel. Your English teacher had assigned everyone to read a classical novel, preferably one that you hadn't read, and keep a diary reacting to each chapter or during each important events. Honestly you chose this one since you loved the 1993 adaption and had never read the book so what better time to do so?

You jumped when you felt someone put their arm around your shoulders. You were sitting alone when you started so you turned seeing a pair of red eyes set in a pale face and surrounded by strawberry blonde hair. You calmed down slightly as you tugged away from him. “Vladimir?”

“Da. (Yes.) It is nice to see you princeta. (princess.)” Vladimir patted your back a bit and pushed some of your hair out of your face. “What are you doing?”

“I'm doing some English work,” you answered and Vladimir noticed that you didn't seem happy with his affection so he pulled away from you and just leaned against the table using a hand to support his head. You were writing diligently some (straight/wavy/curly) locks falling into your (light/medium/dark) eyes. After awhile you felt his gaze on you and looked up to see him staring, he simply gave a heartwarming smile a little fang poking out that looked so adorable. You blushed slightly and went back to your work, but you still felt his gaze on you and when you looked up it wasn't just your imagination. He was still looking at you. You felt like it should give you a bit of the creeps, he was part of the Magic Trio and though they had fangirls they thought they were scary especially Vladimir. However he looked too sweet to be scary. “What is it?”

“Your beautiful you know.” He said as your entire face turned red instead of a light pink. He let out a giggle, “your like a mouthwatering strawberry~” he said as you covered your face with your hands.

“Stop it.”

“I'm sorry strawberry, I don't want to embarrass you, you are beautiful though.” 

“No I'm not, I'm fat.” You whisper pulling away as Vladimir looked at you shocked.

“Nu! (No!) Why would you think that!” He asked shocked wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. “Your beautiful, mi princeta. (my princess.) You are absolutely adorable and beautiful.” Vladimir said simply as you blushed. 

“Let go.” You mumbled squirming as he sighed.

“Your shy, how adorable.” He giggled petting your hair.

“I hate being shy.” You mumbled as he gently rubbed your back. “Please stop.” 

“Sorry, your so cute I can't help myself.” Vladimir apologized backing away as you looked away blushing darkly. “If you hate being shy so much you can learn to not be.” He smiled as you looked at him shocked as if the idea of slowly not becoming shy never occurred to you. “You can just do stuff that you find embarrassing and slowly you'll be...how do you say?...desensitized to it.” He explained as you looked unsure. “I can help you.”

“Really?” You asked shocked as he nodded brushing some hair out of your eyes.

“Da, (Yes,)” he sighed happily, “we can meet up outside of school. There must be something your embarrassed of.” He thought for a moment before shrugging, “you do wear corsets? Wear one.”

Your eyes widened in shock as you recoiled in shock, “say what now?!” You asked shocked as he giggled. “You want me to not wear a shirt?”

“Corsets count as shirts now.” He giggled as you looked at him shocked and looking away.

“Why do you want me to?” You asked as he smiled.

“It will help you get over your shyness and your beautiful, I think a corset would look good on you. It's a win-win.” He giggled as you looked at him with wide eyes and looked away, “you know I like you, right Name?” He asked sounding serious as you looked at him shocked. “Come now, I know it got out and you were told, I'm also not the only one. So let's get to know each other better? Maybe you'll like me back.” He offered as you looked away blushing darkly.

“O...okay.” You mumbled as he smiled. He had a chance to get to know you and hopefully you'd like him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through this and it was kind of hard to toe the line, Romania and his flirty nature. Honestly of the six boys I think he's the cutest. For some reason I think he'd be the one to straight up tell you that he liked you.


	4. Birthing Hips

You blushed darkly looking at yourself in the mirror, were you high when you decided on this outfit?! You wore your Romanian set, a Romanian flag pattered panties with matching cami and corset. You skipped the matching slip, your corset was busked in the front in golden color, laced in the back in red, and strapless showing off your neck, a blue choker was clasped around your (skin tone) throat with a medium sapphire charm resting in the indent of your plush collarbone. You wore a blood red skirt that reached midthigh and flowed around your thighs, along with strappy heels that matched the skirt perfectly. You pulled your (hair color) locks back with a blood red ribbon and were done. You bit your lip as a blush erupted across your fluffy cheeks.

Looking at the time you grimaced, if you changed your clothing now you'd be late. Sighing you headed to the bookstore you had arranged to meet Vladimir at. You found a new copy of Romeo and Juliet and picked it up, starting to read as you got there earlier than you planned since traffic was strangely very good. You jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around your plump waist. You turned to see Vladimir, he wore black pants, a white button up shirt, and a dark black cloak with red trim around the neck and wrist, he wore leather gloves and had on his normal little top hat.

“Hello Name, you look so cute draga! (love!)” Vladimir complimented as you blushed darkly. “Aw, my little strawberry!” He singed nuzzling your cheek, you gave a little sigh as you pulled away from him.

“Hello Vlad.” You greeted as he looked at the book in your hand.

“What're you reading?” He asked as you showed him the book cover, “Romeo and Juliet? Do you like the story?” Vladimir asked as you smiled gently, it wasn't surprising because that was possibly the only work that everyone knew of Shakespeare.

“Hmm...” you hummed looking at the printed work fondly, Vladimir was looking at you while you looked at the book, your kitten heels showed your strong calves and he could see plenty of your thighs, and your corset held your plump figure lovely. The blue choker went well with your (skin tone) neck that drew attention to your lovely neck, and the red ribbon wrapped lovely around your soft looking locks of hair.

The fact that you were wearing the pattern of his flag...he had always been patriotic and to see you wearing it. You were so beautiful and you wearing the colors of his flag. Hot damn.

He offered you his arm just like an old time movie gentleman as you giggled you put away the book and slipped your arm into his. The feel of his velvet coat was strangely relaxing. “Don't you want the book?” He asked as you shook your head.

“Nu, (No,) I already have a copy, I just saw a new edition, but it's just the normal story.” You explained as you guys walked along, “is there any books your looking for?” You asked as he nodded.

“I'm looking into reading (series you love).” Vladimir said as your eyes light up.

“(Series you love)?!” You asked turning to him happily, “I love that series! It's so sweet and fun.” You sighed happily, “I have the books, you can borrow them if you want.” You say with a smile, “then you can know if you like it before you buy it.” You offered as he smiled happily.

“That sounds great, thank you draga. (sweetie.)” Vladimir thanked as you smiled, you two walked around the entire store. Talking you dind't realize how long you were there, slowly your head drooped down where your head rest against your shoulder. You ended up buying (book), a book you had your eye on for a while and Vladimir bought a book on Tarot cards.

“You read Tarot?” You asked walking with him as he blushed and looked away.

“Kind of.” Crap, he didn't mean to pick it up but he had been looking for it for three months now. At least.

“That's nice,” you say with a slight smile.

“Doesn't that creep you out?” He asked looking at you shocked as you turned your head to look up at him with your curios (eye color) orbs.

“What do you mean? Of course I don't.” You said with a giggle, “heck I try reading my tea leaves and I have my horoscope.” You say with a giggle as he smiles gently.

“Really? Maybe I can show you a magic trick sometime.” He offered as you smiled excitedly nodding. 

“That sounds great!” You smiled so brightly, it wasn't like the sun, it was the gentle light of the moon, not nearly as garish as the morning star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I'm sorry, but not as short as I thought it'd be. I love doing Romania, I think my favorites of these paths would be Magic Trio, Romania, England, Prussia, Bad Touch Trio, both the Magic Trio and Bad Touch Trio, France, Norway, then Spain.


	5. Jealous

You were in the middle of working on (subject you dislike) homework, you were sitting out in the hallway, or the meeting place of the Leave Me Alone Club. The only other member was the student from Switzerland, Vash; the founder and president, was busy reading a manual for a new gun he was looking into buying, beside him was his little sister from Liechtenstein who was sewing.

As the Magic Club had just concluded their meeting since Arthur had messed up a spell accidentally summoning the Russian exchange student Ivan from his own club which did make him mad. After figuring everything out, apologizing, they had concluded the meeting. Vladimir had ditched his cloak and helped clean up before walking home. However when he saw you his bloody eyes lit up and a smile stretched his face giving him a cute fanged grin.

At the same time Antonio had left the dance club to get a drink of water and saw you, the Spaniard was much faster than the Romanian and so was there to your side causing you to jump and look at him since he is very loud. This caused Vash to twitch and his little sister blink curious green orbs.

“Hola chica! (Hello girl!)”

“Oh...hello Antonio. What are you doing in the Leave Me Alone Club?” You asked and noticing the twitch in Vash's eye you stood. “I have to go, bye guys!” You added walking away which led you right to Vladimir. “Oh, Alo Vlad. (Hello Vlad.)”

“Alo draga! (Hello dear!)” Vladimir answered happily, he did so love it when you would speak his native language.

Not reading the atmosphere at all Antonio took your hand causing you to jump, you weren’t the best with touch. You started to rotate your wrist to slip your soft (skin tone) hand from his strong tan one. He wasn't holding your hand against your will on purpose, he just really truly had no idea that you were trying to pry away.

Seeing this Vladimir knew you were too polite to tell the oblivious green eyed man to...how would Arthur say it when he was in a mood? Buzz off, Vladimir was reasonably sure that was the saying. Taking Antonio's tanned wrist in his own pale one he pried the man's hand off your wrist which you were confused.

“Leave the draga (darling) alone, da? (yes?)” Vladimir glared looking like the vampire he was rumored to be. Antonio sighed and walked away as you looked to try and see Vladimir's face, you had seen the look of fear in Antonio’s but by the time you looked at him he was back to the lovable guy he was.

“Okay than...so how are you Vladimir?” You asked as he looked at you to give you a toothy grin.

“I'm am good! How are you Name?” He asked as you smiled at him as you two just started walking around the courtyard to just enjoy each others company.

“I'm doing good, I finished my homework so I can just spend the weekend doing fun stuff. Well, as long as none of my teachers give homework tomorrow.” You added with a laugh that Vladimir loved so very much.

“That is good! Uh...draga? (love?)”

“Hm?”

“Can I have a hug?” He asked holding out his arms as you blinked in surprise before looking away blushing darkly. Walking foreword into his arms you hugged the vampire-like man who quickly hugged yu happily enjoying how soft you were, you were like a human plushie. “I like hugging you!” He added and started to laugh as you let out an embarrassed squeak and blushed even darker, “aw, you look like a cute little strawberry!” Which only made you blush darker.

It was the next day and you were at your locker getting your morning class supplies. You turned when you felt a tap on your shoulder to see a girl with green eyes and brown hair, two small pink flower clips in the long tresses. “Are you Name?”

“Yes, and it looks like you have the advantage.”

“Huh?”

“You know my name but I don't know yours.” You explained as she seemed to get it now.

“Oh...yes. I am Elizeveta.” She explained as you smiled offering her your hand which she shook. “I am actually here for more than a social visit,” she added as you smiled at her, you had plenty of time before the class began so you wouldn't be late.

Famous last words.

“Oh, really? What is it?” You asked with a small smile. You were shy around new people and so you had a uncomfortable grin.

“It's about that....Romanian....Vladimir. You should stay away from him.” She said with a nod as if you were going to just agree with her.

“What? Why? What's wrong with Vlad?” You asked as she let out a huff.

“He's awful! He's not trustworthy!” She added looking exasperated, “I just don't want you to get hurt.” She added as you raised an eyebrow. You hadn't met her until now, so why was she against you getting along with Vladimir? Did she not like him, going to a full on hatred with him, or did she possibly have a crush on him and not want any females around him?

“I like Vladimir, he's nice.” You added with a shrug, “I don't see anything wrong with him.”

“How can you possibly like hi-” Elizeveta was cut off by a accented voice of the Romanian you two were discussing.

“What are you doing to moen princesta (my princess) you Hungarian demon?” Vladimir growled feeling very protective of you. He and the Hungarian girl hated each others guts, they had from almost the moment they met.

“Shut up you stupid Romanian!” She yelled pulling out a frying pan from seemingly nowhere as you let out a gasp. There was no way she was really going to...She lifted up her frying pan as Vladimir growled trying to move out of the way, his grandparents and parents had always taught him as a man he was not to hit a woman unless there was absolutely no other option.

Seeing what was happening you were immediately angered, how dare she attack him? Quickly you gripped her slim wrist in your hand the other prying the frying pan out of her hand. “What the hell are you doing?” You growled holding the frying pan in your other hand letting go of her. “Who in the world gave you the right to attack someone with no provocation? He didn't touch you or even raise a hand to or even threaten to.” You growled holding the frying pan, “where did you even get this?” You asked glaring at her with angry (eye color) orbs that shined with unholy fire.

“Why are you defending him?” She growled completely angry that you were defending the Romanian she was sure you'd listen to reason.

“Don't you know what kind of damage this can do?!” You growled handing her back the frying pan. “If I ever catch, hear, or even think you might attack someone with that frying pan again I will take it, beat you with it, and then give it to the appropriate authorities. Do you understand me?” You asked glaring at her as she looking at you with wide green eyes, “do you understand me?!” You growled at her as she nodded quickly getting away from you.

Who would think that the sweet chubby girl who hanged out with the girly man from Poland, the sweet one from Finland, and the silent giant from Sweden would be so scary. She was honestly kind of scared with the fiery eyes and honestly she was worried what you would do.

Watching with wide ruby eyes Vladimir wasn't sure if he should be scared or turned on. Once Elizeveta was gone Vladimir walked over taking your hand in his gloved one, setting a gentle gentlemanly kiss on your plush knuckles.

“Thank you Name, you saved me from another bump in the head.” Vladimir said as your eyes widened.

“She's done that before?” You gasped as he nodded, without thinking you moved your hands gripping his face in both your hands causing the flirtatious man to blush. “If she _ever_ does that again to you or anyone else you tell me, okay?” You said as he nodded slightly as much as he could while your soft hands gripping his face. He absolutely loved this, he was almost grateful to that Hungarian. Almost.

“D-da. (Y-yes.)” He agreed as you nodded kissing his forehead, about two seconds after you did that you started to blush horribly and let him go.

“Oh...I...I'm sorry.” You whispered holding your hands together as he smiled.

“It's okay, draga. (darling.)” He soothed patting your (hair color) head. “You can touch me whenever you want to.” He added making you blush darkly as you smiled softly at him.

“I...I better go to class...” you whispered at him and looked down at your shoes blushing darkly, “do you want to have lunch later with Feliks, Tino, Berwald, and I?” You added as he smiled happily.

“Da! (Yes!)” He agreed readily and then smiled at you again, “do you want to go to the nearby (lake/beach/etc) this weekend?” He added as you blushed again, he wanted to hang more outside of school to a (lake/beach/etc) which sounded kind of like a date. Honesty you liked the flirtatious lovable Victorian-like Romanian.

“Sure...I think I'd like that.” You said with a gentile smile as Vladimir quickly gave a kiss to your cheek. 

“See you at lunch! I can't wait to be around this weekend.” He said waving goodbye as he headed to his own class as you blushed before hurrying over to your class.

You did end up being three minutes late to your first class. However you were a good student and so they let it go. Like before mentioned, famous last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only languages were just a direct translation, the sayings are hard, the sentence structure is annoying, and everything. Here is a example, an insult in French literally translates to “Shit in your hat”. I really don't like Hungary, I don't know why but something about her rubs me the wrong way. I know of some people who hate all the female nations, possibly because they are jealous but that's not me seeing as I think Lichtenstein is adorable, Ukraine and I would be the best of friends, and Belarus is funny. I just don't like Hungary and she's the only one I really don't like. The rest of the female nations I don't like nor dislike. I just don't know what it is about Hungary which makes me not like her.


	6. Beach Day

Today you were going on yet another 'date' with Vladimir. The Romanian was so flirty you wondered quiet often if the way he treated you was how you took it or just his super friendly personality. You never saw him treat any other girl like he did you but you didn't want to build your hopes up that the cute red eyed boy liked you and then find out he didn't.

However the only swimsuit you had was a Romanian patterned two piece swimsuit, the top was a halter that would come down to come down your torso while the bottom were shorts that came mid thigh. It covered more than the average swimsuit, even a one piece, but it always made you feel pretty.

With that you knew that Vladimir was going to come and pick you up so you picked up your beach bag that carried a change of clothing, a (favorite color) towel and a bottle of sunscreen as well as your wallet and house keys. Your parents were out doing an errand and your little (brother/sister) was out with (his/her) friends.

You answered the door, waving to the Romanian with a smile, he was wearing a pair of swim trunks in the pattern of the Romanian flag, making his swimsuit match yours, a red towel around his pale shoulders, and he amazingly still had that cute little hat on his head.

When he saw you Vladimir blushed dark enough to match his eyes, he had thought it was hot when you wore his flag as a corset, you wearing it as a swimsuit, legitimately as the only clothing and they were skintight, was even more so.

As he was driving and you two talked about how your day was going and little things he wondered if this was your way of saying you were into him to. He had made it no secret that in his flirting with you but worried if you took him seriously. But with your fashion choice he was pretty sure you did. However he didn't want to scare you, he may be outgoing but you were shy so he didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

Getting to the (lake/beach) you and Vladimir came out and found a nice place to set up, you putting on the sunscreen he blushed before willing it away.

“Hey draga, (darling,)” you turned to see him, he was giving you a little smile which showed that little fang of his. “your putting on sunscreen but you can't reach your back, would you like me to help?” He asked as you blushed, but taking strength from what Feliks had told you insisting that the outgoing Romanian that most of the students were convinced was a vampire liked you and you should flirt.

“Um...thank you Vlad, that'd be nice.” You said offering up the sunscreen and moving your (hair color) hair. Vladimir hadn't expected you to agree but had hoped, shaking his hands touched your back rubbing gently.

“There you go,” he said when he had finished and the sunscreen was all gone. He had rubbed longer since your skin was so soft but had to stop before he creeped you out.

“Mersa! (Thank you!)” You said with a smile before blinking while he was wondering at how you slipped into Romanian, blushing slightly. He always preferred his language to English and the way it rolled off your tongue was much more beautiful than English. “Didn't you bring sunscreen?” You asked as he shook his head slightly dazed.

“Nu. (No.)” He admitted as you gasped.

“Vlad! Your pale, you'll get sunburn! Here, use mine.” You offered using some to get your legs as he used it on his arm, chest and legs. “Oh, you can't get your back either.” You added blushing, “do you want me to?” You said looking away and blushing darkly.

“Please!” He said with a grin as he felt your soft hands rub gently at his back. All to soon you pulled away from him.

“Okay done! Now shall we go swimming?” You asked as he nodded, taking off his little top hat since he didn't want to lose it you stood and got to the water while you two swam.

The two of you swim happily and play, after a while getting out. You hadn’t expected the day to be so cold so had to leave early. “This is too bad. It promised to be such a nice long day, but it was fun while it lasted.” You said as he nodded.

“Da. (Yes.) We can always try again!” He added happily doing his best to not stare at the Romanian flag swimsuit that clung to your (skin tone) flesh now that it was wet.

“That sounds nice, and I can pack a lunch next time to if you want.” You offered as he nodded happily.

“Oh yes! Mi principea (My princess) makes such delicious food!” He adds as you blushed darkly at that and he cooed at how shy and adorable you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't think this chapter would be this long but it was longer than I thought it'd be. I like writing Romania.


	7. Picnic

You hummed (favorite song) singing it under your breath as you were brushing your (hair length) tresses until they shined with a (hair tone) glow. You were wearing a black shorts that reached your knees and a (favorite cut of shirt) jewel tone of (favorite color) and a (gold/silver) bracelet with a Romanian flag charm, strawberry charm, (favorite country/home country) flag charm, (favorite animal) charm, and (object you like-a star for example) charm.

You were going to have a nice picnic with Vladimir on a nearby hill. He had insisted that he would cook for you so you let him. You hadn't ever tasted his cooking so you didn't know how it tasted; it couldn't be worse than Arthur's cooking. You never tasted his cooking but you saw someone be sent to the nurse from his cooking. In all honesty you thought that the guy was just already sick and that, or any food, would have sent him over the edge but you still felt a bit cautious about the Brit's cooking.

Finishing getting ready by putting on your sneakers you headed out to the hill you were supposed to meet him at. You were a bit worried at how late it was, but Vladimir's favorite time of day was twilight and he had asked and you were okay with it. However you didn't think about it much until now, it would be pretty late and you didn't know if it was going to be that nice when it was dark.

You were soon to the hill and smiled as you saw Vladimir who wasn't facing you and realizing this was a golden opportunity to get back at the glomp attacker. Smirking you snuck up on and holding back a giggle ran up and jumped up to wrap your arms around his neck and giggled.

It didn't work as you had hoped; you hoped he would jump and let out a shriek like you always do when your attack glomped. He didn't. He let out a deep chuckle-which is kind of attractive-and turned in your arms to wrap his arms around your plump waist and kiss your forehead.

“Well hello there draga, (dear,) I'm happy to see you to.” He said with a smile that showed his cute little fang as you blushed darkly. He smiled even wider at you and rubbed your back gently. You pouted slightly as he cooed at you, “don't cry princepta (princess)” He said kissing your forehead which caused a cheery blush over your (skin tone) squishy cheeks as he let out a laugh. “Come little one, let us eat.” He said as you snorted at the term 'little one' and he frowned.

“Come now.” He said squeezing you even more, “your so tiny compared to me. Your soft, I like your softness.” He said blushing strawberry pink as you blushed darkly and he smiled and took your hand and sat down. “Your beautiful you know.” He said with a smile and you blushed looking away and he giggled, “your cute when you blush.” He added with a smile.

Smiling the two of you ate the food. He had made some drink he had that was a lot like in Romania that he loved so much. He had made something with bread, potatoes, cheese, and meat and dessert of strawberry cream and a tea cake.

After you two finished the sun was setting. Looking at it you smiled, “I haven't watched the sun set in years.” You sighed, it was so much; school, friends, family, everything you sometimes forgot to take it all in.

Looking at you Vladimir smiled gently at you and your dreamy face. Moving to lean against a nearby tree you were eating under he took your wrist that was closer to him in one hand and your opposite shoulder that was facing away from him with his free hand.

You looked at him wondering what he was doing as he tugged you. “Vlad?”

“Come over here draga, (love,)” he said tugging you over so you could lay against his side and rest your head on his chest. “There, isn't that better?” He asked tilting his head which caused the white and red ribbon to rest on your (hair color) head.

“Yeah.” You whispered as he smiled holding you a bit tighter.

“Your so soft, so comfy...” he whispered as you blushed and nuzzled him, it was nice. You'd cuddle with your friends sometimes so this was something that you had done before with all yoru friends. But it felt different with Vladimir. You thought of Berwald as your older brother, Tino as mothering, and Feliks as a sister; that man loved to shop and dress like a girl. There had been several times that people thought Feliks was a girl and he loved it when it happened.

However as far as Vladimir he wasn't family to you. No you thought of him in a way that gave you butterflies in your stomach, a blush on your cheek, and to giggle like an idiot. You weren’t sure if you liked it or not yet. Maybe a little bit of both.

You glanced up at him at the same time he glanced at you and the golden sunlight shined into his ruby eyes and he smiled that cute smile at you.

Defiantly both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Romania. I made him being a bit mature and emotionally supporting; usually I imagine him as happy-go-lucky and mature at the same time. I love that guy.


	8. "Date"

You were dressed in a pretty dress, it came to your knees, was scooped neck and it came to your elbows, the neckline was done in sparkling red. You let your hair down with a (favorite color) ribbon tied in it, and you wore a simple (silver/gold) heart shaped locket that had a picture of your family on one side and your close friends; Tino, Berwald, and Feliks on the other. You were also wearing a pair of black ballet flats and a single (silver/gold) ring with a (birthstone) gem on it.

He had asked you to come over to watch a movie marathon with him; you were a bit of a movie junkie and were all for it. You were luckily close together and the night was nice so you walked to his house and knocked on the door.

You knocked on the door and soon Vladimir answered wearing his suit and cloak with his cute little hat on his light brown hair. “Alo draga! (Hello dear!)” He called with a smile that showed his little fang as he hugged you.

“Alo Vlad, (Hello Vlad,)” you greeted and he led you in. “Which movies are we going to watch?” You asked as he smiled.

“Vampire movies!” He said happily leading you to the couch where you two could sit down, you sat pretty close to him since that was what you always did whenever you watched movies. You were laying on top of him or anything, you just were sitting enough that you two could easily touch if you were to want to.

You liked vampire movies just fine, they were a nice genre, you liked a lot of genres. You were watching the movies making commentary on the movies. However soon enough he put on a movie that you had never heard of and it was scary.

Extremely scary.

You shook slightly but you didn't want to scream. You bit your bottom lip tightly shaking slightly as you didn't want to jump. Vladimir didn't realize as he was watching the movie.

It was then that a jump scare came out and you screamed, at the same time jumping towards Vladimir wrapping your chubby arms around him and hid your face into his chest.

You were shaking as now you were and finally at the point that you were not able to hold back your fear. Trying to hold back the fear only made it stronger as you sobbed out in the fear and he rubbed your back gently.

“Shh...Name. Shh, draga. (darling.)” Vladimir whispered rubbing your back and stroking your hair, “what's the matter?” He asked starting to get worried.

“S-scary...” you whispered shaking slightly. Usually movies didn't effect you like this but it was honestly freaking you out. Vladimir quickly turned off the TV and rubbed your back some now.

“I'm sorry my sweet,” he whispered rubbing your back as you shook slightly.

“No. Nu. (No.)” You said shaking your head and pulling away shaking slightly, “I'm sorry; I guess the movie was scarier than I thought and I was trying not to scream.” You said kind of still shaking as he frowned slightly at you.

“Name, you don't need to worry, if your scared you can scream and hold onto me.” He whispered brushing some stray (hair color) tresses behind your (skin tone) ear. “Here.” He said saying something in Latin and was suddenly holding a bouquet of (favorite flowers) that was wrapped in paper in the pattern of the Romanian flag and tied with a (favorite color) ribbon. “Here, something to make the belle draga (beautiful darling) smile.” He said with a smile as you smiled back, taking the flowers gently inhaling their sweet scent.

“Mersa. (Thank you.)” You whispered smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, you weren't going to get this chapter for another week but I messed up when I made my schedule so we get this.


	9. Hang Out Day

You smiled walking to Vladimir's home, he was staying over in America from Romania and he stayed in an apartment that wasn't that far from your school, which is one of the reasons that he picked the apartment as well as the garden and it was safe, and other reasons. Your mom agreed to drop you off at school and you would walk with Vladimir after school to his apartment-he walked on nice days that were not very hot, very cold, nor raining-and after you two hanged out he'd drive you home.

So when you got there Vladimir and you started playing a game of Old Maid. You laughed as the two of you played and he made jokes and could make you laugh and he had his cooked grin that always trapped butterflies in your stomach stayed on his pale face the entire time.

When the game was half done you happened to glance as you heard a small voice and looking you froze as you saw a red light. “What is it Name?” Vladimir asked after a few moments when it was apparent and you were watching something. He looked to where you were watching and his ruby eyes widened as he saw what you were looking at.

“I...I don't know.” You whispered forcing yourself to look away and he watched and he offered his finger up and the fairy flew over to sit on his finger. You gasped watching and he smiled at you.

“This is a fairy luberia mea. (my love.)” He said with a smile showing his fanged tooth and the fairy gave a giggle and flew over to tug on your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) with a smile. “Would you like to see more?” He asked and you nodded shocked as the fairy, after telling you 'hello' went back to Vladimir to sit on his little hat.

Vladimir took your hand and led you to the garden that was abandoned as of now. The garden was a nice courtyard more than a garden; it had flowers and bushes and a fountain in the middle. There was a green fairy that was near the bushes, a blue fairy near the fountain, and a yellow one flying up far above the fountain.

You wouldn't have even noticed the yellow fairy but the fairy almost immediately came to you and flew around you, pretty much not leaving you alone. The blue and green fairy seeing that you were with Vladimir and that you could see then the blue and green fairy tugged on your hair, the same way the red one had. They then went and it was only the yellow fairy that stuck with you as the red fairy stuck to Vladimir.

You and Vladimir sat on a bench and continued to talk along with the fairies. “Uh...can I ask something?” You asked and the fairy, which was a male named Fur asked you.

“Who do you want to ask Name, there are three of us?”

“Well all of you, kind of. I'm not trying to be a jerk I'm just curious.” You said and they nodded, “there are four fairies here, the blue and green ones left but you, Fur, are sticking pretty close to Vladimir and Zephyr is sticking pretty close to me.” You explained, Zephyr being the yellow fairy and was a boy, the green and blue fairy were both girls; the green one was Terra and the blue one was named Aqua if what Fur and Zephyr were to be believed. You were wondering if it was the fact they were males or if it was something else.

“I stay near Vladimir, he's magical and has a natural affinity for fire, and I am a fire fairy.” Fur said and Zephyr nodded.

“You have magical to. And you have an affinity for air, I can sense it.” Zephyr explained as you glanced at him and he flew over to sit on your knee.

“I'm magic?” You asked confused and he nodded.

“Yes, you obviously don't know that though, you have magic but you probably don't know that. Your magic is there; though you lack a way to control it.” He said and you got quiet and took a deep breath and Vladimir put one hand on your shoulder.

“It doesn't have to save anything draga, (dear,) my friends and I can teach you to control it so you can learn it and then it will be done. Like riding a bike, da? (yes?)” He asked with a smile and you smiled back at him.

“That would be interesting, if I can do it I should be able to control it. Like controlling strength and such. It is nice, thank you Vlad. It's nice to spend some time together.” You added with a smile at him, you had such a crush an excuse to be around him would be nice. Plus you really liked him as a person.

“Anytime my sweet,” he said with a smile and gave you a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, this is the final chapter of the chapter in the paths and I hope that you guys like this. I tried to for each of these paths in the Magic Trio; this chapter of Strawberry, then the others, Book, Teacup, Wand, and Keys, that each are different. I hope you guys like this.


	10. Ask To Prom

It was after school and you were in your Leave Me Alone Club, the others were all somewhere else, you didn't even know how many people were in the club. You didn't care honestly, it was nice to have some time away from everyone.

So right now you were sitting on the staircase with your bag at your feet and a book sitting on your lap as you focused on your homework. You could do it at home but when you got home you felt like (watching favorite show/listening to music/etc) and so you wanted to do that instead and so were working on your homework.

“Draga! (Darling!)” You jumped slightly turning from your (random school subject) homework to see Vladimir practically skipping over to you. You smiled gently, you much more loved hanging out with Vladimir more than doing homework.

“Alo Vlad, (Hello Vlad,)” you smiled and Vladimir blushed slightly hearing you speak his native language. You shut your book and placed it on your opposite side, turning to him with a smile. He smiled back and moved to sit with you, his leg pressing against your own. He pulled out a bouquet from his side. It was a bouquet of blood red roses, in the middle was (favorite flower) and a single bright red rose, they were wrapped in blue tissue paper and tied in a yellow ribbon. 

He placed the bouquet in your lap and you looked at him curiously but he just smiled, his red eyes practically sparkling. You slowly picked up the bouquet blushing slightly before inhaling the sweet scent. “What's this?” You asked and he smiled taking one of your hands in his own, the worn leather of his glove feeling warm in your hand.

“It's a bouquet of flowers for you.” He said with a wide grin as you blushed heavier.

“Thank you Vlad, but what I'm asking is why?” You asked and he smiled a bit, he could be so sweet sometimes. He was sweet all the time but sometimes he was really sweet.

“I want you to go to prom with me, so will you, my sweet?” He asked and you gasped looking at him shocked but he just smiled sweetly at you. You blushed, you had really come to like Vladimir. As he was still holding your hand you moved your hand to intertwine your fingers. This caused Vladimir, despite his flirty nature, to blush.

“Why didn't you just say so? Yes, I'll go with you.” You agreed with a smile and he gave a happy hum and hugged you.

“Your so soft and warm draga, (dear,) I just want to cuddle you!” He cooed and you gave a giggle, placing your head on his chest. The two of you stayed like that for a while with a smile. Vladimir rubbed your back humming a tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child and your (eye color) orbs fluttered shut in content.

When it was time to go home, and Vladimir had insisted walking you home before leaving. When you had waved goodbye and shut the door you had gone to your room to excitedly make a conference call to Berwald, Tino, and Feliks.

“Hello, Name? What is it?” Tino asked as it was rare for you to make a conference call.

“Y's, m'wife is right.” Berwald said and Tino gave a yell.

“Ber!” He complained causing you and Feliks to giggle. You both loved that 'argument' that Fin and Swede would have. It was so adorable to you and Feliks just loved the drama.

“Never mind those two Name, like, what is it you wanted to tell us?” Feliks asked which had Tino and Berwald-who right now Tino was telling Berwald to not call him that and Berwald answering anything Tino said with 'm'wife'-silenced to listen.

“Vladimir just asked me to prom!” You said happily giggling and the three others all smiled and gave a gentle smile Feliks gave a giggle.

“That is so great Name!” Tino said happily and you smiled.

“Thanks, which means I'll have to make my dress. Girls night?” You asked and they all instantly replied in the affirmative. “I have to go, I have to go tell my parents. And keep my dad from going to Vlad's flat and killing him.” You added before freezing, “and you three better not either!” You yelled but Tino just chuckled.

“Don't worry, we won't _kill_ him; not unless he hurts you.” Feliks said with a smirk you could hear.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Berwald agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, of all the boys I think Romania asked the reader to prom was the most traditional, I really love that sweetheart.


	11. Alterations To Dress

You giggled at what Feliks was saying; he, Tino, and Berwald were all at your home, your parents were asleep and your little (brother/sister) was in (his/her) room but you didn't know if (he/her) was asleep, so you four had promised to be quiet 

You were all just talking, it started out that you wanted to do the alterations to the dress and were talking but that just kind of slipped to talking normally and after about an hour you were finally able to get ready and start sewing and cutting the dress to alternate it to what you had chosen. Vladimir was very traditional in his dress; he dressed like a count from times of old, you had a bit of a flair for the traditional clothing; lace and satin and velvet.

So with that in mind you came up with a pretty dress, it looked like something that looked like an old time princess would wear. It would be an off the shoulder that would come down to your wrist, along the cut would be and along the end of the arms was ruby red fringe.

The top of the dress was structured, almost like a corset, and would bunch at your plump waist with the help of a blood red ribbon. It would then go flowing down to gracefully sweep the floor, you already had a pair of old time knee high boots that were slightly heeled they were black with red lacing. You also had black opera length gloves that about a year ago you took six months to knit in ivy pattern with red thread. The last thing was a necklace that Berwald had given you for your birthday; it was a black choker with a ruby cut like a heart and on either side was a smaller one cut into a teardrop.

Berwald wasn't very good at sewing so he just was talking to the three of you as you all sewed. Feliks wanting to be a fashion designer he loved being able to practice his sewing and Tino was good at mending things.

When you finished you four watched a few movies before you pulled out the blankets and pillows and fell asleep on the couches and floor sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I hope you liked it.


	12. Prom

You smiled gently as you got ready for prom. You never thought that you would be so excited for prom, even if you went you never thought that it would be so exciting for you. But that was Vladimir; he made even the most mundane tasks an exciting adventure. So why would prom be any different? You didn't think it'd be a mundane task but still you didn't expect it'd be very fun.

So being very excited you put on a black cami, then a pair of panties and corset that were in the pattern of the Romanian flag. You then put on a pair of dark red garters and garter belt, attaching your black sheer stalkings and then a black camisole that would reach mid-thigh before putting on your dress. Your dress was knee length and was off the shoulder long sleeved. The dress was black and structured on the top, almost like a corset itself, around your waist was a red ribbon and then the skirt was free flowing and reached your knees. Along the hem and sleeves was red fringe.

You then pulled your (hair length) (hair color) locks into a bun at the nape of your neck and attached a miniature top hat on that was black with red accents. You had gloves that only reached your wrists that was black with red decorative lacing that were like ivy. You also put on a choker, it was black with a ruby heart cut with two small rubies in teardrop cuts, one on either side of the heart cut ruby. The last thing was your shoes, knee length black boots with kitten heels.

With that you went to the living room where your parents and little (brother/sister) was and they all gasped seeing you. Your mother immediately moved to hug you. “Oh baby, your so beautiful!” She cooed and took her makeup bag to put on your makeup. She was going to just give you light makeup, your little (brother/sister) grinned at you.

“Not bad there sis,” (he/she) chuckled patting your back.

“You do look great baby girl.” Your father smiled kissing your temple. You smiled as your mother finished up and you had to take pictures. Pictures galore! Your parents and sibling were all dressed up as well so they could take pictures. You took one with your mom, one with your dad, one with your little (brother/sister), one with both your parents, one with your mom and little sibling, one with your dad and little sibling, one with all four of you and finally then one with just you.

It was at the end of this that Vladimir rang the door bell and you went to answer it with a wide smile to see him. He was wearing black pants and a slightly long black button up coat, he wore Romanian crest on the left side of his breast, under his coat he wore red Victorian dress shirt, and black leather gloves. He wore nice shoes and a cloak the inside being red and the outside black. His hair was nicely brushed and of course he was wearing his signature hat, this one being nicer than his everyday one made of black velvet hat with a satin red ribbon. His ruby eyes were wide as he saw your beautiful curvy form. In all he looked a lot like a Victorian age vampire like man.

“Hi Vlad, come in.” You smiled inviting him in and he came in walking and smiling he conjured up a bouquet of (favorite flowers) because he knew you loved them. As you inhaled the sweet scent he came in saying hello to your family. He then was tugged into taking pictures with you, one with him alone and then another the two of you together.

“Would you mind giving me copies when they are developed? My parents back in (Romania/a town that you don't live in) would love to see them.” He asked and they nodded.

“Of course hun.” Your mother promised and then it was your father who spoke.

“Now Vladimir, I don't have to give you the talk, do I?” He asked as you groaned.

“Dad!” You complained as Vlad looked around confused.

“Talk? What talk?” The poor guy was so confused.

“That if you do something, _anything,_ to hurt my darling little princess...you'll have all of hell after you.” He said glaring and Vladimir looked shocked, “not only does she have her mother, myself and (little brother/sister's name) but also her friends. I'd not want to be on the bad side of Berwald, Tino, or Feliks.”

You groaned but luckily Vladimir was understanding and smiled gently. “I understand Mr. Last-Name. I would never do anything to hurt this beautiful draga, (darling,) I would never want to hurt lubie mia. (my love.)” He said with a charming smile his cute little fang like tooth showing. Your father nodded seemingly satisfied and you sighed in relief.

“We should probably go now.” You said as you wanted to get to the prom as well as before your father could threaten him more. 

“Da, (Yes) that sounds good.” Vladimir nodded in agreement and offering his arm the two of you left, you saying goodbye and your family told you to have fun. He walked you to his car, opening the door for you and once you were in he went to get in the driver's side and drove you two to the prom.

He led you inside and you smiled gently, the prom was decorated nicely and there was okay music playing. You looked around and smiled, you had a natural instinct to go right to a wall to hang out but Vladimir quickly took your hand and tugged you to the dance floor.

He smirked at you and placed one hand on your waist, taking your hand with the other and you sighed giving him a smirk and your free hand rested on his shoulder. He began spinning you around as you gave a giggle, he spun you a few times as you two waltzed around.

As you two danced Lukas and Arthur, who came here just to have the experience, were talking and saw their friend and you dancing and smiled gently. You looked so happy and they had never seen Vladimir smile like that before. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were also there all three with dates and saw you dancing and smiled gently. If the scary vampire like boy was who would make you happy then none of the Bad Touch Trio were your type.

You and Vladimir didn't notice the passing thoughts of the five men. As the two of you were dancing a new song came, a popular Romanian song Min Dragosta and you gave a giggle as Vladimir's red eyes widened and sparkled in excitement.

You were fully expecting it as he spun you around faster holding you closer, he began singing the song under his breath his ruby eyes not leaving your (gem that is the color of your eyes) orbs. It was almost as if he was serenading you and you smiled gently blushing darkly and smiled. As the song ended he leaned over to kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than I thought it would be, but I liked it.


	13. Ask To Go Steady

You were busy making jam tarts and you turned your head as you heard the doorbell go off and your mother, who was the only other one at the house at the moment, headed to answer the door so you didn't think anything as you continued with your baking.

At the door Vladimir had the door opened and he smiled at yoru mother. “Allo (Hello) Mrs. Last-Name.” Vladimir smiled as she invited him in, “I actually wanted to talk to you.” He explained as she looked at him in surprised.

“What is it?” Your mother asked confused as Vladimir seemed nervous and he spoke up.

“I...I care for Name...I have strong feelings for her.” He confessed blushing slightly, “and...I would like to ask your daughter if I could court her...or, I mean if I can date her.” You said and she gasped and had to control a giggle at how adorable that was.

“Name can make her own decisions Vladimir, if she wants to date you than it's fine.” She said with a smile, “as long as you make her happy and treat her right.” She promised and he grinned happily.

“Thank you miss!” Vladimir smiled brightly and went to you and you turned to see him and smiled.

“Oh hi Vlad,” you smiled and he smirked summoning a single thornless blood red rose. He put the rose behind your ear and smiled.

“That color red really goes well with your (hair color) hair, draga. (darling.)” He said with a smile and taking a deep breath he looked at you. “I have a question for you...” he said and yo stopped what you were doing to look at him. “Will you...will you allow me to court you, my sweet?” He asked as you gasped, you were not expecting that but you smiled brightly.

“Of course Vlad~!” You giggled leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips and his red eyes got sparkly and he gave the dreamiest smile and smiled at you brightly.

“Aw, that's so cute!~” You both turned blushing seeing your mom there with a smirk and you groaned.

“Mom!” You complained and she waved walking away and you groaned and Vladimir chuckled.

“It's fine Name,” Vladimir said with a smirk and kissed your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this worked out when I wrote it.


	14. Bodice Ripper

Vladimir was hanging out with you as your parents were off on a date night and your little (brother/sister) was off at a sleepover. It started with the two of you just sitting in the living room talking and watching (historical drama/movie) but then as you were cuddling you and found a ticklish part of your body and started tickling and then he would keep tickling and you rough housed and the ribbon of his hat got torn.

You both went stock still and your eyes were wide. He looked and gasped seeing the ribbon and got worried. The ribbons that were around this was the ribbon from his christening gown and you quickly pulled out your sewing kit.

“I can fix it Vlad,” you promised and he nodded handing you the hat, he had seen your sewing skills and you began working. Vladimir soon saw that you knew what you were doing he started squirming. He always wore his hat except for when showering, swimming, or sleeping. You noticed and then you sighed and said something about it. “I have a hat up in my room in a hat box, why not wear that?” You asked and he nodded.

“Da, mersa draga. (Yes, thank you darling.)” Vladimir agreed and headed upstairs. When you said it was in a hat box it was actually right on your bedside table, though it was on the bedside table away from the door. So he figured that it'd be in the closet, where he kept his. He went to the closet and opening it began looking but gasped seeing something. It wasn't what he was expecting. It was no hat box but instead a stack of books.

He looked to the side where a bookcase was standing and you had always been a stickler for taking care of books. So why would you have a small stack on the floor of your closet? His curiosity getting the best of him he picked up one of the books and looked at the front, it was a close up of some guy's chest and turned it around to see the synopsis of the book.

It only took to read half through said synopsis for him to realize what was going on. This was a paperback romance book, or erotica. He blushed darkly and was about to put it down when you entered the room.

You for your part had finished and the hat was almost as good as new. You'd have to look really closely to recognize the mended ribbon. “Vlad, what's taking you? You get lo-” You gasped as you saw the book he was holding and he looked at you shocked. “What are you doing with my bodice ripper?!” You gasped and he, though slightly embarrassed, chuckled.

“Your what?” He asked as you realized what you had said.

“Never mind, but what are you doing?”

“Looking for the hat box, but what is a bodice ripper?” Vladimir teased as you groaned realizing that you were not about to get out of this.

“The hat box is on my bedside table.” You groaned and were blushing and looking away from him, “I call them bodice rippers because the hero often rip the bodice off of the heroine.” You explained and Vladimir smirked and picked up another book and sat down pulling you onto his lap and nuzzled you.

He smirked and opened the book, “well, how about I read to you?” He cooed to you and began reading. He never hid his Romanian accent but reading this he played it up, sometimes slipping a word or two into Romanian and it drove your crazy as you nuzzled him blushing the entire time and he held you tightly as he read to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I love accents as is but the Romanian accent is one of my favorites. I just really like the accent.


	15. Admit To Loving

It was finally the night that Feliks had been promising, he was holding a masquerade and Vladimir and you were going there. You had to buy a mask for the masquerade and so the two of you went to pick them up together. Vladimir was a fan of the Phantom of the Opera so he got a half mask done in the shape of the half mask that covered the left side of his face and was in the pattern of the Romanian flag while you took a mask that covered the upper half of your face and was black with red roses on them.

With that you two were ready for the party and you just did your normal everyday thing of school, work, and hanging out, along with a bit of kissing and cuddling. You got dressed and put on the mask and went to meet with Vladimir since Feliks's house was right between the two of your homes.

You ended up at the house and just were about to go in when you heard a yell, “dragosta! (darling!)” You turned your head and saw Vladimir, with his mask of the Romanian flag and his little top hat, running towards you.

He lifted you up and spun you around in his arms nuzzling you happily. You gave a giggle and wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled him back. “Heh, I missed you to, lubiera mia. (my love.)” You cooed holding him and then pulling away he put his hand on your lower back leading you to Feliks home.

Entering you giggled as the Polish man had made the entire party space look just like it would during a 19th century ball and you smiled at the decorations.

“Shall we dance, draga? (dear?)” Vladimir asked as you smiled at him and nodded. He put on hand on your hip taking one of your hands in his free one and your free hand went to his shoulder. Somewhere there was instrumental playing at a perfect tempo for waltzing.

They say that dancing is all in the leading and Vladimir was a very good dancer. He spun you around the entire time as you moved gracefully and Tino and Berwald were dancing and saw you and smiled at how happy you were. Feliks who was busy doing his duty as host but caught to you and Vladimir dancing and smiled since that was his entire plan all along.

As you two were dancing Vladimir's ruby eyes were zeroed in on your own (eye color) ones. “Name?”

“Yes, Vlad?” You asked as he seemed nervous. This concerned you as he wasn't usually like that.

“I...Te ibusc. (I love you.)” He said and you gasped hearing that and in mere moments you smiled widely.

“Te ibusc Vlad! (I love you Vlad!)” You hugged him tightly and he smiled and kissed you passionately as he spun you around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I really think it stays true to Romania's personality.


	16. Lemon

Vladimir was laying down on your bed while you laid beside him, resting your head on his chest and drawing imaginary patterns on his chest while he played with your (curly/wavy/straight) (curls/locks). Your parents had gone off on a cruise and your little (brother/sister) was staying over at a friend's house for the weekend so you and Vlad could stay over and you two could could cuddle.

You craned your neck to kiss him and he kissed back, playing with your hair as you kissed. Pulling away you looked into his lust landed ruby red eyes that were shining with love. You kissed him again, this time a bit rougher. Vladimir moaned and rolled the two of you over, crawling on top of you he continued to kiss you.

“Lubira mia, (My love.)” He whispered gently and kissed down your neck nipping along the graceful (skin tone) flesh.

“Vladimir~” you moaned and he licked along your (favorite smell) scented skin.

“I need you, dragosta. (darling.)” He whispered pulling away from your neck and looking up into your eyes.

“I'm yours Vlad,” you blushed as you said it and Vlad blushed to. You were wearing a simple (favorite band) shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Vladimir slowly pulled your shirt up showing revealing your black camisole. He then pulled off your shorts, you lifted your arms and your hips during each to help him pull them off of you.

You then reached over and pulled his red coat off, showing what was underneath which was a silky white button up shirt, black vest and red tie. Shyly you pulled his hat off and placed the beloved hat onto the bedside table.

He smiled gently and kissed you deeply and you worked on unbuttoning the vest and pulling it from his shoulders. “I always did love ties.” You mentioned tugging on said tie and kissing him as it pulled him down so your lips could fuse to his.

Vladimir smirked at you and loosened his tie he threw it from him before lifting your camisole revealing your corset and panties that were both in the pattern of the Romanian flag. Vladimir blushed a bit seeing that and smiling began kissing along the hem of your corset, nipping at the soft flesh of your breasts.

You moaned gently, your hands were shaking from the pleasure as you began unbuttoning his shirt, untucking it and tugging it off of his shoulders. “You taste better than strawberries even~” he moaned gently his eyes glazed as they blinked gently. 

You smiled lovingly cupping his face in both of your hands and tugging him foreword to kiss him again, as you two kissed, slipping your tongue into his mouth. He gripped your hips while you racked your nails lightly down his torso, tweaking his nipples as he moaned into your mouth. Your legs wrapped around his waist holding him tightly as he started to rub himself against you.

“Vladimir~” you moaned bucking your hips up to him and he panted against your lips.

“I love it when you say my name, lubiera. (love.)” He whispered to you. Groaning your hands went to his pants to undo his pants, using your feet to push the black pants off of him. Pulling away you both kissed and glancing at him you giggled and he looked shocked at you. “Draga? (Darling?)” He asked worried wondering why you were giggling.

“We match,” you cooed. Looking down he realized what you were talking about, his boxers were in the pattern of the Romanian flag, as was your corset and panties. 

“That we do, Name.” He agreed giving you a toothy grin, “the flag of my homeland looks lovely against your soft (skin tone) skin, my sweet.” He complimented gently taking your hand and kissing the palm of it. You sat up and as he started to slowly undo the busks as you kissed along his neck, causing his hands to shake.

Once the busks were undone he then pulled it off placing it across the bedside table beside his hat, revealing your blood red cami. He smirked at you as you blushed and kissed his lips gently. “Te ibusc, Vlad. (I love you, Vlad.)” You whispered to him and he smiled gently and nuzzled you.

“I love you to, my sweet.” He whispered slowly slipping your cami off of you revealing your torso. He gasped seeing it and he slowly stroked along your torso and you gave a moan. You then tugged his boxers off of him and he pulled your panties off of your chubby leg.

Vladimir leaned over you, between your legs and kissed you lovingly. “Are you ready, Name?” He asked and you nodded.

“Da. (Yes.) Please,” you whispered to him kissing him and he slowly slipped into you. You groaned inot the kiss as the two of you panted. He shook slightly as he held still and you panted holding him tightly. It hurt but not nearly as badly as you expected and after a few moments you took a deep breath. “Okay Vlad, I'm okay. You can move.” You promised with a smile at him and he nodded before slowly pulling back and pushing back in causing you both to moan.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he smirked going a bit faster angling his hips. “Oh Vladimir!” You moaned bucking your hips and he moved against you as fast as he could.

“Name! You feel so good!” He panted looking for the spot that would drive you wild. He soon enough found it hitting it again and again as hard and fast as he could, getting up on his knees to be able to hit it at an even better angle.

“Vlad! I-” you couldn't finish as moans and groans interrupted you and Vladimir nodded.

“Me to Name! It's okay! Luberia mia! (My love!)” He moaned as you two came undone screaming loudly. He cuddled into you pulling out slowly as you two cuddled him. You moaned in protest of the sudden empty feeling as he cuddled into you and pulled the blankets over the two of you and you fell fast asleep cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually something I was looking foreword so I hope it looks good. I'd like to restate, you are both adults in this.


	17. College

You and Vladimir had moved in together as you were going to college. He was taking classes to become an artist and you were taking classes to become a (dream job). The problem was that Vladimir had to paint something to be his final. He was hitting a art block now and it was making him stressed out. He was holding his sketch pad and you got tired of being worried so decided to do something about it.

So you packed a basket and came grabbing his hand and leading him out. Vladimir followed you but he was confused. “Draga? (Darling?)” He asked worried, “Te ibusc (I love you) but I have to-”

“Nu. (No.)” You said glancing back at him. “You have an art block, all your doing is driving yourself crazy. You need something to inspire you!” You said and dragged him to the nearby (beach/lake). You put out the blanket that was in the pattern of the Romanian flag that you two sat on and ate as you watched the sunset.

As you watched Vladimir's tensed shoulders slowly relaxed and as you headed home he was joking and laughing and talking just as he always did. “Mersa luberia mia. (Thank you my love.)” He thanked kissing your neck lovingly.

“Of course Vlad, I'd do anything to you.” You whispered gently turning to kiss his lips gently. When you got home he went to his sketchpad. “Vladimir...” you groaned and he smiled gently at you showing his little fang.

“Sorry but I've been struck by inspiration. You are my muse!” He grinned happily and began sketching. You went to study for your own finals leaving him to it. Weeks later he had made the painting and he had called you to tell you he got a perfect score so wanted you to come see it.

You dressed in a black dress, it was just shy of your knees and ruffled with a corseted top in black and red. You (brushed your hair/pulled your hair back in a bun) and placed a red rose (in your hair/behind your ear).

Vladimir was dressed in his normal satin shirt, coat and velvet cloak and top hat. He offered you his arm and you two then walk back to the college where all the paintings were. They only said the student's name and the name of the piece, the students were told privately what their grade was.

You spent a while looking at the other student's work, still shots of fruit, flowers, and scenery. Some had people, however when he showed you the painting that he made. You were shocked seeing it, the title of the painting was Luberia Mia.

It was a scenery of a meadow with a waterfall and lake. It was the bright yellow and blue of morning and the emerald grass had plenty of bright flowers. There were fairies flying around and the most shocking was the main focus of the painting.

It was you, dressed in a (favorite color) dress that you would imagine on a goddess, a bright light coming from your chubby body, in one hand you held a detailed (favorite flower) and the other you stroked a unicorn who was drinking from the stream you were bending over. In your hair were several rose petals with a (favorite color) rose behind your ear. Your (curly/wavy/straight) hair looked touchably soft, the (hair color) locks shining from the sunlight and your (skin tone) flesh glowed with a inner light as if someone lit a candle underneath your skin and your (eye color) orbs sparkled.

“Vlad...this...” you whispered as a few tears gathering in your (eye color) eyes.

“Don't you like it?” Vladimir asked and you shook your head hugging him.

“No, no, I love it.” You said and he gave a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around your waist holding you. “Is this how you see me?” You asked looking into his eyes and he nodded giving you a smile.

“You are my muse Name.” He whispered lovingly and kissed you pouring all of his love into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't planning this chapter like this but I really liked how it turned out.


	18. Proposal

Vladimir was grinning and you were looking a bit worried, every Saturday night you two would put on comfortable pajamas, and you'd make up snacks to have while you watched. You'd have strawberry shortcake and (favorite treat) along with (tea/coffee/soda/etc) and Tulca that Vladimir's parents would send to him since he missed his favorite alcoholic beverage.

You two preferred this to going to the movies because the food was better, you could pause the movie if either of you had to go to the bathroom or something, you two could cuddle and your couch was more comfortable than the theater chairs.

However this week Vladimir wanted to see (scariest movie you can think of). You (never liked/usually did like) scary movies, but you really weren't looking foreword to this one. However his heart was set on it and you couldn't say no to that.

So you put on your comfortable old (favorite color) (sleep pants/sleep shorts/panties) and the tank top that was in the pattern of the Romanian flag that Vladimir had given you. Vladimir was wearing a pair of black sleep pants that were decorated with white vampire teeth with red blood dripping from them and a short sleeved shirt that was in the pattern of the Romanian flag so the two of you matched. He had taken off his hat already and the two of you settled down with your snacks and began the movie.

The movie wasn't so bad, in the beginning anyway. However as the tension slowly grew you quickly hid your face in Vladimir's chest whimpering. You were obviously frightened but you were so cute it took everything Vladimir had to not gush at how cute you were.

He wrapped his arms around you and feeling his strong, protective arms wrapped around you and the familiar scent of musk and strawberries did help you calm some. One hand began stroking your (hair color) (locks/curls) while the other rubbed your back further calming you. However not enough for you to stop hiding your face in his chest. You peeked one (eye color) orb to glance at the television at the worst possible time, the scariest scene played out in front of your terrified eyes and you gave a scream muffled by his shirt as you snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Don't worry draga, (darling,)” he cooed to you rubbing your back, “I'll always protect you, my sweet.” He promised you and you smiled gently glancing up at him with a smile.

“I know Vlad, I trust you.” You said and he smiled widely showing his cute little fangs.

“I love you Name,” he smiled at you and you leaned up to peck his lips.

“Te ibusc Vladimir, (I love you Vladimir,)” you whispered back to him and he smiled, he always loved hearing you speak his language to him.

“We should get married, so I can always watch over you, da Name? (yes Name?)” He said and you gasped looking at him shocked and he gave you a small smile. He pulled something out of the inside of the couch that he hid between his cushion and the arm of the couch.

Opening it was a (silver/gold) elegant ring with a diamond that was cut like a crescent moon. “Marry me?” He asked you and you were shocked to see this, “Name? My sweet?” He asked after you had been silent for a while and you realized what had happened and gasped.

“Oh Vlad! Of course!” You quickly hugged him tightly giggling, “I'd love to marry you.” You said with a wide grin as he kissed you lovingly. Pulling out the ring he slowly slipped it onto your finger, “it fits?” You were honestly shocked as he looked sheepish.

“Da...(Yes...) about that...I _might_ have taken your ring measurements while you were asleep.” He said and you giggled.

“Oh Vladimir,” you smiled and kissed him, “I can't wait to be your wife,” you hummed happily at the idea and he smiled brightly at you; the sun to the moon he claimed you reminded him of. So beautiful and bright as he claimed you were.

“And I can't wait to be your husband, dragosta. (darling.)” He said kissing you gently and held you tightly in his arms, now (scary movie) the movie you didn't want to even see has suddenly became your favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a half-baked idea when I planned out this story but I really like how this chapter turned out.


	19. Engagement

Vladimir and you were sitting at the kitchen table with wedding planning spread out all over the flat surface. You two were in the middle of planning your wedding and had to figure out what you two would have your wedding be.

“We should have it over in Romania.” Vladimir said with a wide grin as you hummed and shook your head.

“I don't know if that's such a good idea Vlad,” you said and he looked at you confused.

“Why not, draga? (dear?)” He asked as you always enjoyed hearing things about his homeland and enjoyed when the two of you went to Romania to meet his parents and little brother, the three absolutely adored you.

“Well don't take this the wrong way Vladimir, but the thing is that almost everyone is here. Your parents and younger brother is in Romania but Feliks, Tino, Berwald, Arthur, Lukas, my parents, little (sister/brother), (best friend's name), and Mulian are all here in (country name).” You pointed out to him, naming out all of your friends, Vladimir's friends-who had moved on front heir crush on you not that you ever realized they liked you-and his best friend from Bulgaria.

“Oh...I guess your right Name...it'll be easier to get my family here from Romania instead of having everyone come there.” He sighed and you frowned.

“If you really want it there we can Vlad, it's just that we can help them pay for the plane tickets and they can stay here with us till they head home. We won't be able to help a dozen people get to Romania including us.” You pointed out and bit your lip, “but then we could honeymoon in Romania.” You said and he nodded.

“Da! (Yes!) That's a good idea, and my family had wanted to come over to see (country name) anyway.” He smiled at you and you smiled happily at htat. “Now we can get off to the fun stuff my sweet.” He said and you smiled giving a giggle, you loved how affectionate and energetic the happy-go-lucky man was.

You two decided that it would be best to have your wedding cake, that though it was traditional to have a vanilla but instead you'd be doing strawberry with fresh strawberries decorating it. You two also decided on having the wedding on Halloween and the guests would dress in costumes or masquerade.

After the wedding the two of you would honeymoon in the Romanian countryside and he would show you around the country he loved so much. Now the only thing left to do by the end of the day was to find a wedding dress, you had finished everything else and were excited for your wedding to the man you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this, like the other chapters in the paths, is short but I hope it worked out okay.


	20. Wedding Day

You sighed happily as you found it, the dress was the one part of the wedding you really cared about. You cared about the marriage that you would have with Vladimir, however for the wedding you were good with whatever Vladimir wanted to do. The only thing you really wanted to do was you wanted to choose the dress, you remember seeing the pictures of your parents on their wedding day and your mother still had the wedding dress.

She would always tell you that the wedding dress was something that was important; it was a symbol of your life before your marriage and the love and happiness that you were about to enter in. So you had taken this as very important, though you still held to it that if worst comes to worst you'd buy a simple white summer dress if need be. However you were happy that you found the dress.

The dress wasn't white and though you had always imagined it white and Feliks tried to convince you to hold off for a white dress but this was the one. You knew it. The dress was black floor length dress with a square neckline and puffed short sleeves. It was a red ribbon around your waist down in a V in the front and down the middle skirt in red, the hem, neckline, and arm ribbon was all red. You were handed black opera gloves as well and a black veil that reached just shy of your stomach that had roses stitched in with red thread. This was it, when they all saw it Feliks, Tino, and Berwald were all amazed at the dress.

With that it was time for your wedding, you married in a meadow. Vladimir's parents and little brother had all flown over to (country you live in) and after your wedding you would fly with them back to Romania to have your honeymoon. Vladimir's best friend, the impulsive boy from Bulgaria Milen, Arthur and Lukas along with their dates. Then of course Feliks who brought along Toris, Tino and Berwald, and (best friend’s name) and (his/her) (boyfriend/girlfriend) and of course your family and your little (brother/sister)'s (girlfriend/boyfriend).

When you came down the aisle you were holding a bouquet of blood red roses. Vladimir's ruby red eyes sparkled as he saw you coming down the aisle to him. Despite it not being part of tradition he hugged you tightly when you got to him and it was such a sweet affectionate moment that it actually made your mother cry.

After the (priest/deacon/priestess/etc) had done their piece you exchanged rings. They were matching (gold/silver) rings with three gems (ruby and your birthstone on either side of an onyx/ruby and sapphire on either side of a topaz).

As you two were declared husband and wife you two became Vladimir and Name Lupei and shared a kiss. You got a bit carried away, wrapping your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your plump waist as everyone cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually looking foreword to this chapter 19 over any of the other seven in the paths. I really liked it.


	21. Epilogue

You giggled as Vladimir was telling your children a fairytale that his parents had told him when he was a child. Vladimir and you both had a love of fairytales and you told them (Grimm's fairytales/King Arthur/Nordic fairytales/etc) and Vladimir told them his own set of fairytales.

Your older child was named Luna, she looked a lot like you but her smile was Vladimir's happy-go-lucky smile and her reddish brown eyes were an exact copy of Vladimir's. The younger child was named Alexander and he looked a lot like Vladimir but he had your (dark/medium/light) (eye color) orbs and your nose. When looking at the children both were obviously your children, Luna who looked so much like you with Vladimir's smile and eyes and Alexander who looked so much like Vladimir with your eyes and nose. Together though when not taking into account their parents the children shared in common their nose and smile and both had a cute little vampire like fang. You actually called them your little vampires with how their teeth were, this was something that Vladimir's little brother and mother had so it was a family trait.

Luna was now ten and Alexander was seven, they were both still children but you were so worried when they grew up. When they had gotten their first tooth you had cried.

Pretty soon as Vladimir's voice slowly had the two children falling asleep. When they had you lifted Alexander and carried him out, you had already been in Luna's room, and you tucked him in. The two were fast asleep as you headed out closing the doors to a crack and left the hall light on.

“They are such angels,” Vladimir said and you nodded.

“And they are growing up so fast, soon they will be all grown up and out of the house.” You sighed gently and he looked at you and rubbed your back.

“Da (Yes) they will,” he agreed, “but they will always be our baby girl and baby boy.” He assured and you smiled and rested your head on his shoulder.

“True, and we will always have each other, and it's not like they will leave forever.” You said and he hummed.

“Te ibusc Name, (I love you Name,)” Vladimir cooed to you kissing your temple.

“I love you to Vlad,” you craned your neck to kiss him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this a certain way but nothing felt right, this is the best I'm going to get it.


End file.
